


Colours

by thelala123



Category: D4DJ First Mix (Anime), D4DJ Groovy Mix (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelala123/pseuds/thelala123
Summary: And in all of those universes she had been to, if she had to choose her favourite colour it would be-
Relationships: Izumo Saki/Nijima Ibuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Colours

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh they are so cute...
> 
> Also what is there ship name?

She loved the colours.

  
  


The colours that danced in her vision, blending and mixing with one another in a perfect waltz. When she looked at them she felt like it held her hands, taking her to a new dimension that only enhanced her experience of her world tremendously. She felt like she was melting into a sea of feelings gently wrapping around her in a protective curl.

It was exactly because this music had left her awestruck. 

So many colours. So many she didn’t even know the name for most of them. So many of them would pass by her, making her feel like she was travelling through a portal of someone’s feelings. 

A new universe.

If she could travel through others, why not others travel through hers? 

That night, the night where she discovered the art of DJing, she didn't expect her life to change so drastically. Even more so than what she had anticipated. She discovered a new universe, not just in terms of her sound. She found people who would walk with her as they discovered the shades of a vast blue sea under the name of Photon Maiden.

And in all of those universes she had been to, if she had to choose her favourite colour it would be-

“Again.”

“Eh?”

“Sing again.”

The ashen haired stared at her, baffled. “Was I off? I prac-”

She shook her head, placing a hand over the older girl’s shoulder. The action was enough for the other girl to stop midway through her sentence. “I want to listen to you.”

Confusion melted away and Ibuki smiled, the same fond smile she’d always give her. That smile had the same power of those very colours she loved to surround herself with. With a small nod the ashen haired replied, “Of course.”

  
  


And if Izumo Saki had to choose her favourite colour, it would be that of Ibuki’s voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully my portrayal of Saki's synthesia wasn't too bad...
> 
> You can find me [here](https://twitter.com/thelala123)


End file.
